The present invention relates generally to the field of devices and methods for delivering substances to bone. More particularly, the present invention concerns devices and methods for mixing and delivering substances to the interior of fractured or otherwise injured bones, especially to the fracture interface.
Present methods of preparing a viscous surgical substance, such as a bone void filler, to be introduced to fractured or injured bones involve cumbersome, multi-step processes. The process to form such a surgical substance requires mixing a bulking agent with a reacting agent to form the substance at the time of use, such as at the time of delivery to the targeted area of the bone. Such methods may require mixing the elements in a separate mixing container and manually transferring the material to a delivery container, such as a syringe. Not only is this method laborious, but can also create a mess at the mixing site. The amount of time used to mix the elements and make this transfer can also add to the increased viscosity of the substance, and make compression of the syringe or delivery device for delivering the substance to a cannula or other delivery apparatus more difficult. Syringes can fail, which may result in waste of the substance therein, or require a further transfer and additional clean-up. Furthermore, the compressive forces necessary to make the transfer from the syringe can be difficult for many users and preparers of the material.